The RNBW Conspiracy
by StanTheManWithTheBigRedPlan
Summary: Team RNBW [Rainbow] doesn't officially exist. This gives them full reign to take high risk, highly deniable operations across Remnant. They spy, steal, sabotage, and even kill in the name of peace and stability. When a group of faunus supremacists begin a campaign of terror across the planet, only RNBW and their handlers stand between them and complete world domination.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of The RNBW Conspiracy. This is a reboot of my LIARs series as I ended up not liking how it was going and how the first one turned out. Now the characters meet Monty's rules for OCs. This story is a new plot based on campaign for the Unofficial RWBY Tabletop that I'm currently writing. The chapter titles will be based on songs from a playlist of songs I listen to when writing this story.**

Chapter 1: Reapers

 _Good morning Robyn. I trust your flight to Mistral was well. I'm sorry to say that you won't have time to take in the sights. The board of directors has given the go ahead for this operation and we're only getting one chance to pull it off. Your targets are General Wilhelm Braun of the Winter Knights, a paramilitary unit secretly funded by the Schnee Dust Company, and Commander Ichigo Guriin, commander of the 3rd Mistralian rifle battalion of the Black Fist, an anti-faunus terrorist organization known to operate in Atlas, Mistral, and Vale. These two men are believed to be the source of the SDC's more questionable labor forces, with Guriin capturing faunus across the globe and then giving them to Braun to use in the mines in exchange for weapons, armor, and vehicles. They are both to be eliminated._

 _They will be meeting in the village of Morino Ie in the jungles of northern Mistral. The village has been occupied for the past five days by Black Fist soldiers who have left the human population alone, mostly. All faunus citizens have been rounded up and are in the train station awaiting deportation. Secondary objectives include the liberation of the prisoners, destruction of the Fist's motor pool to cripple their armored capabilities, and the recovery of sensitive documents that could conclusively connect Braun with the Schnee family._

 _Time is of the essence Robyn. I cannot stress the importance of this mission as it could prove your team's worth to the Agency. It will also place a major dent in the profits of the Schnee company if the information recovered is leaked to the public._

 _Good Luck._

 _Greymoore._

Nikolai stood at the bar with glass in hand drawing no attention to himself. No one had noticed that he had been wiping this same glass for the past half hour. The general was entertaining his guest with only a handful of guards in what was once the town hall which gave him the best opportunity to kill both. The Black Fist commander sat at the meeting table surrounded by four of his best soldiers, nursing his drink waiting for the Winter Knight general to arrive.

The room was painted a light beige with a pair of windows on the far side of the room with curtains drawn facing the clocktower on the other side of the street. A small glint of light proved to Nikolai that Wikolia was in place and ready to take a shot. A single wodden table sat in the middle of the room where the first target was currently sitting.

Ichigo Guriin stood at an imposing 6'4", still two inches shorter than Nikolai with his semblance deactivated, but still taller than the norm. Green and black hair standing in short spikes, the falseness of the color showed that he was much older than he pretended to be. Intel from HQ said his age was most likely 57, but the way he dressed and dyed his hair said 32. He dressed in the standard black mandarin collar jacket that all officers of his group wore, the patches on his purple arm band signifying his rank.

Nikolai had used his semblance to take the form of Lieutenant Jacob Conifers, a Valic soldier who enlisted in the Fist because he felt his brother and family were too close to the faunus and were thus traitors to their race. He had been called away from the so called "Front" to act as the bartender for this meeting as citations state that he knows how to mix drinks. The real Conifers is currently at the bottom of a nearby lake with weights strapped to his feet, this way, Nikolai could not be interrupted during his work.

"You remember the drinks, right lieutenant?" The commander asked turning towards the assassin.

"Yes, sir." He replied in a false Valic accent covering his own Vacuan accent. He placed the glass he was cleaning on the mahogany bar and picked up another glass.

"Second target approaching the target building. ETA 1 minute." Nikolai's subdermal radio flickered to life presenting the voice of Wikolia, the squad's sniper. The assassin coughed signaling that the other target was already in the room.

"Lieutenant, are you coming down with something?" Commander Guriin asked turned to his would be killer. "You know those animals carry all kinds of horrible diseases they would love to infect us with."

"No, I'm fine."

"Go to Doc Rommel's tent after the meeting to get looked at." He ordered. "You never know with them."

"Found the train station. Dear Oum, it looks like something from the War." The radio flickered to life again, this time with their resident saboteur, Byron. He objective was the liberation of faunus from the train station where they were going to be shipped off to be worked to death in some secret dust mines.

"These ass hats wish it still was the War." Robyn, the squad leader piped up. Robyn was in the office next door to the meeting room having drilled a hole in the wall to watch the meeting with a camera and to confirm the kills. "Give me a sitrep."

"Fully armored train, 20 carriages, they're trying to push over a hundred faunus into one car." He explained. "I count many more taking up another 6 cars."

"Start thinning out the stragglers. Don't go for the faunus until the takedown." Robyn ordered. Nikolai began mixing the drinks listening to the orders for parts of the operation he had no part in. A simple whiskey for the Commander and a dry martini for the General.

"The General has arrived, he is now entering the building." Wikolia announced. Soon afterward a soldier entered the meeting room to announce the General's arrival.

General Wilhelm Braun, dressed in his resplendent dress uniform befitting an officer of such rank in the Atlas Armed Forces, entered the room being saluted by everyone in the room no matter their loyalty. The general sat down at the meeting table placing a briefcase before him and opening it up.

The soldiers saluting him took their seats and began the discussion. "I can confirm you have the merchandise?" The general asked pulling papers from his case.

"578 workers ready to serve." The commander replied with confidence. "And now about my payment."

"3 million lien in unmarked cards, 5 Creep Armored Weapons Platforms, and 23 SAM launchers funded directly by the Schnee Black Budget." The general calmly explained presenting a series of papers and cards to the commander. Another officer of the Fist walked up to the table and began examining the documents. He nodded his approval before returning to his post.

"They're waiting for you at the train station." The Black Fist commander explained motioning Nikolai over. He grabbed the tray containing their drinks filled with an aura dampening poison and brought it to the table. Both men took their respective glasses. "A toast, to a renewed deal!" Ichigo exclaimed taking a sip from his glass as Wilhelm did the same.

Within seconds, their auras visibly sizzled away. Taking advantage of this, Nikolai reached to his side and produced an integrally silenced long slide .45 pistol and entered his center axis relock stance. With the gun in his left hand, he quickly shot Guriin and then switched hands to shoot Braun. The guards did not have enough time to draw their weapons before both of their leaders were down.

Nikolai then leapt at one of the guards, tackling him to the ground as a large crack ended with two of the soldiers losing their heads to the massive 20mm round that Wikolia had shot into the room.

Changing his .45 into a .50, Nikolai placed the larger gun into the tackled guards mouth and fired a single shot where his aura couldn't guard. More cracks followed as Wikolia opened fire on the nearby motor pool destroying the tankettes and various vehicles that the Fist had parked there. Robyn took the opportunity to reappear and grab the last guard, wrap one arm around his throat while her other hand slid under his armpit to raise his arm into the air preventing him from reaching his pistol.

Spinning him around to face the door to the room as a pair of soldiers kicked down the doors. "Think your friends can shoot around you?" She mockingly whispered as they aimed their weapons. Nikolai came up behind them and used them as cover to shoot the guards with his weapon now in the form of an assault carbine.

Alarms blared all over the town as a loudspeaker announced that a sniper had been confirmed opening fire. At the train station, soldiers were running around to put in the last supplies before leaving. Byron had been hanging from a pipe on the ceiling of a large mail room, bags of letters that were probably supposed to be sent days ago still sitting ready to be shipped by train still in there, for the past hour, his arms and legs were getting tired. His semblance, a natural sonar had told him the place had at least 20 soldiers inside.

As one man rushed below him, Byron adjusted his blindfold and let go of his pipe and dropped onto his head. The impact of a 150 lbs. man landing on his head was enough to render him unconscious. Byron drew his weapons, a pair of tonfa pistols with integral silencers and used them to whack a pistol out of another soldier's hand as he entered the room. As the enemy reached for his knife held in a sheathe on his lower back, Byron flipped his weapon outward to lock it around his enemy's elbow. Pulling the arm towards himself, he applied enough force to break the man's elbow while kicking out his legs to throw him to the ground. He placed his hand over the enemy's mouth to quiet the screaming as he flipped the soldier onto his stomach. He then placed his second gun at the back of the soldier's head.

"I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10. What is it?" Byron calmly asked as he removed his hand.

"Uh… 3?" The soldier asked, his voice filled with terror.

"You're right. You get to live. Now tell me how to get into the train or we'll play another round." The mercenary threatened.

"The password is 3256." He cried.

"Was that so bad?" Byron released some pressure from his hostage's back.

"Fuck you, faunus lover." He growled.

"You know, I was starting to like you." Byron then pulled the trigger on his gun executing him. For good measure, he then shot the man he landed on.

"Songbird, this is Fisherman, two tangos are down, proceeding to target location." Byron explained to Robyn over the radio.

"Fisherman, you are cleared to engage. Rescue those hostages and meet us at town hall, Longshot just arrived with the Skyhook." Robyn replied from the other end.

"I hate the Skyhook." Byron mumbled. "Rules of engagement?"

"All humans are hostile. No faunus is expendable." Robyn explained as machine gun fire burst from the other side of the radio.

"Copy that, Songbird, I'll see you in a bit." Byron explained cutting the feed. Crouching, he snuck into the main platform where the train was parked. While the main force was off hunting his other three teammates, four guards were left to hold the line at the train.

Byron crept slowly across the white tile floor towards a wooden waiting bench. His blindfold and semblance prevented him from knowing the exact details of the room's décor, just the basic layout. Six wooden benches, three on each side of the room for passengers to sit on to wait for their train. There were three ticket booths to his left, which probably had a soldier in them previously.

Byron reached into his sling bag, and pulled out a smoke grenade, pulling the pin, he tossed it into the center of the room causing grey smoke to fill the air. "Everyone, take positions!" One shouted. "We're under attack!" He was quickly silenced by a tonfa to the throat followed by a shot through the eye. Byron then lept at one of the other guards, wrestled his assault rifle away from his hands and shot him and the other two soldiers with a couple of bursts.

As the smoke cleared, Byron went to the door of the first carriage, lifted up his blindfold to search for the keypad, and punched in the code, the soldier gave him. The heavy metal door slid open revealing a bunch of faunus cowering towards the rear of the car. Byron grabbed one of the dead soldier's rifles and handed it to the strongest looking person he could find.

"The code for the others is 3256. There's an armory filled with rifles behind the third door on the right. And if anyone asks, you freed yourselves." He heaved, out of breath, before turning to leave. "Songbird, this is Fisherman, train station is cleared." He spoke into his radio as he left.

"Fisherman, hurry up, the 22nd Mistralian Armored Cavalry division is en route to your position. Make your way to the town hall before they get there." Robyn explained. Byron ran as fast as he could, vaulting over sand bags and market stalls before reaching the town hall, which was under siege by a group of six Black Fist soldiers.

Two went down from sniper fire from the rooftop as an electric shock crossbow bolt struck another in the neck, pushing so much electricity through his body, his heart gave out. Byron snuck up behind one of the last three and took him as a human shield. Drawing his own pistol out as the last two guards turned, Byron shot the last two through the helmet killing them both before snapping his meat shield's neck.

Dropping the last enemy to the ground, he rushed into the building and up the stairs onto the roof. When he reached the top, he was handed a harness by Robyn. "You have two minutes before extraction." Byron began putting on his harness and attaching the cable to the balloon. After confirming the harnesses were on tight enough, Robyn nodded to Wikolia to begin inflating the balloon. A large white dirigible shaped balloon floated 500 ft. into air with a black cable with red flags attaching the balloon to the huntsmen below.

As tanks and armored cars pulled into the main square, a modified airship flew over the village using a pair of horns mounted on the front end to catch the cable and sever the balloon. Without slowing down, the aircraft pulled the cable along its body and lifted the squad into the air.

As the bullhead continued forward, the squad was swung back behind the aircraft as the cable was caught by a team of Agency specialists. Using a crane, the specialists lifted the team into the aircraft and closed the door behind them.

Robyn was the first to unhook herself from the cable and dropped the harness onto the floor. She then walked through the door to the main cabin, nicely furnished with large leather seats and a small bar. The rest of her team followed suit with them laying their weapons in various compartments.

Wikolia collapsed into her seat while Byron gently lowered himself into his making a hissing sound of pain. They both then activated the recliner function. Robyn took a seat across from them to face them. "Nikolai, dear, get four beers from the bar." Robyn ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." He curtly responded before going to the bar to grab some drinks. He handed two to Wikolia and Byron before sitting next to Robyn and handing her one. She responded by kissing him on the cheek before settling back down.

Cracking open their bottles, Robyn raised hers in toast. "Here's to more successful missions for Team RNBW and all the money we'll earn!"

"To all the lives we've saved!" Byron added.

"That to!" Robyn sarcastically agreed. They clinked their bottles together before taking a simultaneous swig from the bottles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I've had too much going on in my life. I hope I can keep these coming.**

Chapter 2: For What it's Worth

The White Whale was one of the largest submersible vehicles ever built. It was 875m long, 115m wide, and 60m tall; displacing 240,000 tons and powered by four fire/electric dust reactors. Its hull, coated in a special mixture of water and sonic dust, made it completely invisible to radar detection.

"White Whale, this is Hookshot requesting permission to land. Over." The pilot of RNBW's recovery craft spoke into her radio.

"Hookshot, this is White Whale, please confirm access code. Over." The voice of the White Wale's main computer system, a virtual intelligence known as EGGHEAD responded over the radio, his voice calm and monotone.

"Hotel-Kilo-Sierra-Tango-Seven-Niner-Eight-Zero. Over." The pilot responded.

"Access Code confirmed. Welcome Home." The VI finished as a loud horn permeated through the air. From bellow the waters of the north Anima ocean, a massive grey structure of steal and dust rose. On the top, a door the size of a Griffball field opened leading into a medium sized hanger for bull head aircraft.

The bullhead slowly descended inside as a pair of metal arms grabbed the aircraft and placed it into a slot in the wall for cleaning, repair, and refueling. As the engines stopped and the arms slid the ship into place, a metal walkway extended from the wall to the side of the ship.

A door on the far wall opened revealing a woman in her late 30's-early 40's dressed in a navy blue suit and skirt, her brown hair tied into a tight bun, followed by a large lion faunus, his suit jacket barely concealing the massive pistol hidden inside. They walked forward to the ship as the door slid open to reveal Team RNBW waiting for them.

The woman approached Robyn and stuck out her hand. "You must be Ms. Hochrote, my name is Hannah Greymoore, we spoke over the scroll." Robyn carefully took her hand and shook it.

"So, you're going to be our handler?" Robyn asked as they walked out of the hanger.

"If all goes well with the board of directors, yes." Hannah explained as they reached a window labeled: Weapons Check.

The man behind the bullet-proof window extended a large cubby. "Security reasons, you need to relinquish your weapons." He explained.

Robyn reached onto her back and pulled off her crossbow, 1 m long with a revolving dust cylinder which generates arrowheads for the bolts loaded in via a removeable magazine. The whole thing could convert into a kusarigama.

Nikolai pulled off his black trench coat and began to place it into the container. "Sir, this is not a coat check." The guard began to intervene. Suddenly the coat was gone and in Nikolai's hand was a sawn-off lever action shotgun pointed directly at the window. The guard stammered and then let Nikolai drop his coat into the container.

Byron pulled his pistols out of his thigh holsters, removed the magazines that doubled as the grip and dropped them into the container. The whole system was based on an old Atlas design for an assassination weapon. He improved on the design by increasing the length of the barrel and converting it from bolt action to semi auto.

Wikolia knocked on the window to get the guard's attention. "This thing isn't going in that bin." She explained as she hefted her rifle into view of the window. A massive seven ft. long canon capable of firing a 20x138mm aura piercing round at a maximum range 2.2 km. The barrel doubled as the grip of its alternate jousting lance form. A door next to the weapons check opened and the man behind the screen went to grab the rifle. He grabbed it from Wikolia's hands and nearly fell over due to the weapon's weight. He stumbled back in where another worker helped him place it on a shelf for storage.

"Don't worry," Greymoore explained, "our expert technicians will make sure all of your weapons will maintain a high standard of quality, reliability, and accuracy."

She then led the team into an elevator which moved downward, below the hanger. After a short ride, the door opened revealing a massive hub with a holographic globe in the center. "Welcome to the Hive." Greymoore explained gesturing towards the room. "I can say with certainty that the world has been saved on multiple occasions from this room."

The whole area was shaped like a bowl containing three concentric rings, the globe was surrounded by five computer banks on the first ring, each computer had an agent with a head set listening and recording things onto the screen. The second ring held a dozen work stations with agents giving orders to their headsets. The outer ring served as a walkway to access other sections of the ship.

"To the left of this area is the dormitories. Upper level is for Huntsmen squads, lower level for special forces." Greymoore explained pointing to a doorway to the left of the elevator halfway around the Hive. "Further down is the Mess where you get your food when not on assignment."

As the walked around the outer ring Greymoore continued to point out the Medical wing and the training grounds/R&D on the other side. Once they got to the far side Greymoore stopped. "Beyond this door is the Board. I don't want you messing up with these people. If they reject you, you will be killed because of all the classified knowledge in your heads." She explained staring at Wikolia.

Greymoore swiped her id card in the reader next to the double doors causing them to open. Inside was a long dimly lit conference room. On the far side was a large screen showing what fish were passing by outside. At the far end of the table was a single man in shadow surrounded by three people to his sides.

The man at the far end rose to greet them, his face still covered by shadows. "You must be Team RNBW." He began. "You were sloppy in Mistral. You left too many bodies behind and half of the Mistralian army saw your little sky hook trick."

"Yeah, but we did what was necessary to save all of those people!" Byron interjected stepping forward until Robyn blocked him.

"Sir, what he meant was that we only killed those who stood in the way of our secondary objectives." She calmly explained.

"We never authorized any secondary objectives." He explained looking to Greymoore.

"I'm sorry sir." Greymoore bowed in shame. "I couldn't take the risk of any of those people getting sent to the mines."

The leader of the board sighed loudly. "May I interject," one of the other board members, a female voice, began, "our job is to protect all of Remnant. If our handlers believe that there is more to be done on a mission, shouldn't we allow them?"

"I agree." Another voice exclaimed.

"Okay," the leader huffed. He sat there with his hands on his head for a couple of minutes as the other board members discussed various things about the mission, "all in favor of hiring Team RNBW, say aye."

"Aye," said five of the board members.

"Nay," said the other two including the head.

The leader sighed again. "Okay, from this day forward, you are a member of the International Clandestine Peacekeeping Agency. Your missions will be of the highest order of secrecy. You will work from the shadows to bring balance to this world. You will be tasked with operations that may seem immoral or down right evil, and you will accept them. If you are captured or killed on any of these missions, we will disavow any knowledge of your existence."

Byron and Wikolia tensed at the thought of what the Board leader was saying. "You will follow only three rules: No civilian casualties, no wonton destruction, and no compromising the Agency." The leader then stood. "Agent Greymoore will show you to your quarters."


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy Shitake Mushrooms, has been almost 2 years? Sorry about the late Chapter guys. I had a lot to do on my end and this was practically the fourth version of this chapter. I mostly got this one from watching a bunch of old Mission: Impossible episodes. I hope I can get Chapter 4 in in a timely manner.**

Chapter 3: Apocalypse

 _Five years later…_

Robyn walked into the bookstore and approached the counter. "I would like a copy of A Brief History of Menagerie please." She spoke the selected code phrase. The man behind the counter went into the back of the shop and retrieved the book.

Robyn took the book to a private corner of the store and opened it to reveal a hollow case containing a data stick which could be plugged into a scroll. She retrieved her scroll from her shorts' pockets and plugged it in. She then opened it into its tablet form.

The screen lit up with the logo of the Agency. Robyn placed an earbud into her right ear and pressed the play button.

"Good morning, Robyn." The recording began in a monotone male voice. "I know this is not the way you wish to get these briefings, but this is new protocol. 14 hours ago, we received a signal from Vale sent by a wolf faunus named Malak Silver stating a need for defection." An image of a man in his late 40's appeared on the screen. "Our intel suggests he was part of a new terrorist group known as the Apex Predators, a group of hard line faunus supremacists responsible for over 20 attacks on dust mines and research stations across the globe." A series of images of burning mines and ruined buildings appeared on the screen. "In his message he claimed that he had information that could be beneficial to the elimination of this group and their leaders, the mysterious Birds of Prey." An image of nine silhouettes appeared on the screen under each was the name of a type of bird. "Your mission is to extract Malak from his safehouse in Vale and deliver him to the White Whale. Should anyone in your team be captured or killed, the Agency will disavow all knowledge of your actions. As per protocol, this message will self-destruct in five seconds. Good luck." Robyn removed the data stick from her scroll and threw it into a nearby trash can. Five seconds later smoke billowed from the bin indicating that the data stick had exploded.

She got up and returned to the front desk and placed the book back onto the counter. "I'm sorry, but it wasn't what I was looking for." She said speaking the returning code phrase. The man at the counter nodded and took the book back.

"So, we're moving from killing human supremacists to faunus supremacists?" Byron asked cleaning his guns. They all sat around the table set up in the middle of the safehouse in Vale provided for them by the Agency. He was dressed in a green long sleeve shirt with a leather jacket over it, with brown cargo pants and a pair of grey sneakers.

"Sounds like it." Wikolia responded, leaning back in her chair, her rifle leaning up against the wall. She was dressed in standard Atlas BDUs without the face concealing helmet.

"Okay, here's the plan." Robyn began as she approached the table dressed in a white blouse covered with a red leather vest and red short shorts, her legs were covered in black stockings with black boots. "We rendezvous with Malak at his safehouse in half an hour, we pick him up and escort him to the airport where a private bullhead will be waiting to pick us up. If all goes well, no shots will have to be fired." She explained nodding to Byron. "The Vytal festival will act as perfect cover."

"What will we do if this goes sideways?" Nikolai asked standing nearby leaning on the wall. He was the most formally dressed of the team with a black dress shirt, red tie tied in an Eldredge knot, a white vest, and black trench coat that doubled as his weapon.

"Security for the festival should get in the way of any attempts on Malak's life." Robyn explained.

"I somehow doubt that." Byron voiced his opinion as he put away his cleaning implement and began the process of reassembling his pistols. "With that breach happening a few weeks ago, security is being stretched thin."

"We can handle a few assassins." Wikolia stated confidently cracking her knuckles.

"Okay, with the finals going on soon, everyone will be looking at their TVs too much to care about what happens." Robyn stood up and picked up her crossbow which could convert into a kusarigama. "We should head out now to beat the rush." The rest of the team gathered their weapons and went to the door to leave.

The red sedan pulled up to the two-story house that served as Malak's safehouse. Nikolai turned off the car and got out, he then walked over to the other side to let Robyn out. Byron and Wikolia got out on their own. The four of them then proceeded to walk up to the front door and rang the bell.

After a minute and three more rings of the bell, the door opened revealing a man with a wolf tail opened the door slightly, he was dressed in a green polo shirt, khaki pants and a black blazer. "Are you here to sell me something?" He whispered.

"Mole Crab meat is hard to come by this time of year." Robyn answered with the control phrase.

Malak then opened the door fully and let them in. "We don't have much time. They know about my defection and they don't take treason easily." He explained. "What about my family? Some strange faunus in tactical gear arrived and said he was their extraction."

"That was Captain Price and trust us they're in good hands." Robyn explained entering the living room. The finals were being shown on the tv screen located above a fireplace. A red headed girl dressed in revealing gladiator armor fighting an orange hair girl dressed in a skirt and blouse.

Malak went upstairs with Robyn to fetch a few things for his trip leaving team RNBW to their own devices in the living room. Byron went to go sit down on the couch and watch the match. "Did you hear about the last match? Some girl capped her opponent's knee after he was finished off." Byron spoke leaning in closer to the screen.

"Sounds brutal." Wikolia said sitting down next to him, her rifle causing a massive dip in the cushions with its weight.

"Alright time to go." Robyn said descending the stairs with Malak. Malak was carrying a briefcase and a large halberd with a concealed shotgun in its pole.

Byron closed his eyes for a second. "Panel van, five faunus, small arms, mostly assault rifles." He spoke opening his eyes.

"We have to hide!" Malak panicked. He rushed up stairs turning off the lights as he went. Byron placed his blindfold on to activate his semblance and shut off the tv. Wikolia followed Malak upstairs while Robyn turned invisible with her back against the wall. Nikolai shifted himself to look like Malak, his coat shifting into a halberd. "What is he doing?"

"Shut up and wait." Robyn ordered from seemingly nowhere. With practiced movements, she switched the dust chamber on her crossbow to light dust and loaded a bolt in. "I'll flashbang them, Byron you take them out."

Suddenly, the door was kicked in by a strong force. Behind it was a massive bullet proof shield which covered the entire doorway. The wall moved forward while four other soldiers filed out from behind him, surrounding Nikolai thinking he was Malak.

"Malak Silver, you are hereby charged with treason against the Eagle and the faunus race as a whole." A man with a King Cobra mask on explained. "The Eagle has ruled that you are to be executed for your crime."

Nikolai shrugged closing his eyes as Robyn took aim. Suddenly, an arrow appeared out of the ground and exploded with a flash of light. Nikolai took the opportunity to use the halberd's axe to rip the shield out of the bearer's hands as Byron vaulted over the couch and fired his pistols at the first two soldiers.

The two soldiers went down barely hearing the gunshots while Nikolai rammed the spearpoint of the halberd into the shield bearer's gut. Wikolia shot the last two soldiers with her rifle. Robyn reappeared from the shadows and motioned for Malak to follow. Nikolai grabbed a set of keys from the corpse of the King Cobra faunus and opened the door.

"We're taking their ride. Less likely for any of their friends to follow us if we do." Robyn explained. The rest of her team followed Nikolai outside with Malak stumbling out. Byron opened the rear door and motioned for them to get in. Nikolai shifted into the form of the King Cobra faunus and got into the driver's seat.

"Team 1, respond." A radio crackled to life. "Has the traitor been terminated."

Nikolai picked up the receiver and mimicking the King Cobra faunus' voice said, "This is Team 1. Malak has been terminated, over."

"Rendezvous with the extraction team at the docks, the traitors in the White Fang are planning something big and we want nothing to do with it. Over." The radio spoke.

"Copy that." Nikolai responded before placing the radio transceiver back on the hook.

"Don't worry, we're heading to the airfield." Robyn explained as Nikolai pulled out on to the street. Byron reached out and switched on the main radio and set it to the Vytal festival.

"What? I wanted to hear how the fights going!" He explained.

" _This is not a tragedy. This is not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians but are in reality nothing more than men." The voice on the radio said. "Our academies' headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both_."

"What the fuck?" Byron said pulling out his scroll, pulling up the live feed.

" _They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference. And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First, a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither_." On the screen was the red-haired girl in the gladiator costume standing confused over the orange haired girl's corpse revealing electronics and wires where her limbs had been.

"Turn it off!" Robyn ordered.

"What?" Byron asked surprised.

"I said turn it off!" Robyn ordered again. Byron did what was ordered and shut both his scroll and the radio off. Soon after, a beowolf fell from the sky hitting the front end of the van. It was killed instantly, but it freaked out Malak. Nikolai swerved the vehicle for a few seconds before righting the car.

"What the hell was that?" Malak cried. Around them Grimm fell from the sky and began rampaging. Above them bullheads flew over head dispatching more Grimm and White Fang soldiers.

"This must be the White Fang event the radio was talking about." Wikolia reasoned looking out the window.

Nikolai swerved the vehicle to get around the dropping Grimm. "Let's just hope our ride is still there." Robyn shouted.

As Nikolai drove through the chaos, Wikolia loaded some explosive ammunition into a magazine and took the opportunity to open the doors and fire out into some Grimm killing most instantly.

Soon two motorcycles carrying White Fang appeared along either side of the van. Wikolia threw open one of the side doors, converting her rifle into a jousting lance, and shoving it into the spokes of one of the motorcycles wheels causing it to flip, killing the rider. The other motorcycle came up right next to the driver side window and pointed a pistol right at Nikolai. He leaned his chair back and Robyn aimed her crossbow at the grunt and fired an explosive bolt, hitting him in the throat. Blood spurted from the wound before the bolt exploded taking his head off.

The rest of the ride was the same thing, drive and shoot whatever came to attack the van. Nikolai drove the van towards the airport and parked it outside hanger 12. They got out of the car and entered the hanger through a side door.

A tall blonde man with a wolf tail approached them. He was dressed in black tactical gear and had a bushy mustache that connected with some sideburns with a small beard underneath. He removed the cigar he was smoking and spoke. "I guess you lot had an interesting time getting here."

"Yes, we did." Robyn replied. "And how did your mission go." She asked as they walked to the aircraft they would take back to the _White Whale_.

"It went swimmingly, until Grimm and Fangers started dropping from the sky." He sarcastically.

"Is my family safe?" Malak butt in.

"They're on their way to Menagerie as we speak." Captain Price explained.

"What are we waiting for, let's go home." Robyn said getting onboard the aircraft. She was then followed by the rest of her team, Captain Price and his team, and then Malak himself. One of Price's men closed the door and sealed the pressurized compartment.

The bay doors opened allowing the aircraft to rise from the ground and move slowly out of the hanger. Before it could get too high in the air, warning signs beeped from the cockpit. "Incoming missile!" The pilot yelled. "Dumping flares!" They could see the bright yellow lights of the flares light up the night as an explosion rocked the right side of the aircraft.

Soon afterward, a White Fang aircraft flew up from below them. The pilot fired a missile at it causing it to explode as their aircraft rose to avoid any debris. Through the window, they could see the chaos going on down below.

Grimm running rampant through the streets and in Beacon Academy, White Fang soldiers gunning down innocents at random. It was a war zone down there.

The aircraft had to shoot down several Nevermores on their way to the sea. Once they were out of range of the chaos, the pilot called up the _White Whale_. "White Whale, this is Bravo Seven, requesting current coordinates."


End file.
